


The College Experience

by lovelysky



Series: Sky's Gifted Works [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Veteran Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysky/pseuds/lovelysky
Summary: Shiro really likes Lance. It's soft my dudes.





	The College Experience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softeststarboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softeststarboy/gifts).



> Another voting gift finished!!

Shiro lived in the college town his whole life, and after being medically discharged from the Military he'd thought he'd go back. It had been two years of nothing except rehabilitation and he was ready to do _something_ again.

 

That _something_ just so happens to be classes at his local college town University.

 

And a unexpected person… Lance.

 

Lance was eager as a student guide to make sure Shiro had everything he needed to start off the year successfully, but he didn’t stop with just a simple tour. He insisted that they exchange numbers on the first day they met, and Lance made sure to answer every question Shiro had. Their text became phone calls which turned into meeting up. Meeting up almost every day of the week.

 

Shiro appreciated Lance not turning away from his scars. The war left him with many, and Lance was never bothered.

 

Lance grew on Shiro immensely during that first year, and they had grown to be something more than friends.

 

Friends don’t stare at each other like they do, don’t feel the heat in the smallest of touches, nor do they passionately kiss.

 

And often they kissed a lot, but they never declared what they were to each other. Were they partners? Lovers? Or simply friends? Shiro couldn’t take the tightness that he felt in his chest when he thought of it. He _needed_ to know. “Lance?”

 

Lance’s legs were laying on Shiro’s thighs, and he looked away from the television screen to look at Shiro.”Yes?”

 

“Are we dating?” Shiro said as he fidgeted with his prosthetic hand.

 

Lance shot up immediately to grab Shiro’s face in his hands. “ _Takashi I love you_ . Of _course_ we’re dating! Did you think I was playing with you!? I would _never_ do something like that to someone as precious as you.”

 

Shiro’s face shown ultimate vulnerability as he softly touched one of Lance’s hands settled on his face. He carefully held back his tears. “I love you too Lance.”

 

Lance kissed Shiro softly on the lips before pressing their foreheads together. It took a moment for them to gain their composure. “I don’t think I want to finish the movie.”

 

“I don’t either.” Shiro laughed before stilling abruptly. “Your also, um, sitting on my, you know.”

 

“Penis?” Lance chuckled before grinding his hips down lightly.

 

“ _Lance._ ” Shiro said as his hands snapped to Lance’s sides.

 

Lance looked at Shiro meekly, before a sly smile graced his features. “You’re hard.”

 

Shiro seemed to almost _panic_. “I haven’t done anything with anyone since I came back from war.”

 

“Does that mean you don’t want to do anything with me?” Lance seemed to deflate momentarily.

 

“No! No Lance! I want to do… things with you, but I’m scared. I haven’t had sex since I got this prosthetic, and I don’t know-”

 

“Please.” Lance said as he cupped the side of Shiro’s face once more. “I don’t care about your performance in the bedroom, I just want to be allowed to touch you.”

 

Maybe it was how soft the touch was, but it sent Shiro into a emotional overload. He couldn’t stop the tears. “I trust you Lance.”

 

Lance wiped away Shiro’s tears. “We don’t need to worry about sex tonight. We’ll just cuddle. I’ll grab some more blankets.”

 

“I’ll make some hot cocoa.” Shiro sniffled.

 

“Perfect!” Lance beamed. He kissed Shiro softly just before they pulled apart.

**Author's Note:**

> I always love comments.


End file.
